Secret Agent Callie, ready for Action Transcript
Here's the transcript for Secret Agent Callie, ready for Action When there's crime in Radiant Town, Secret Agent Callie will be there to save the day. The episode begins at the Anderson Family Residence, a young boy name Johnny was playing with his friends, Miguel Rodriguez, Savannah Hamilton and Huey Parker. Johnny Anderson: (evil laugh) Behold, I have stolen the world's precious diamond. none can stop me now! Then, Miguel, Savannah and Huey dressed up as spies caught the pretend villain. Miguel Rodriguez: Not so fast, amigo. Savannah Hamilton: We are here to stop you and take back that diamond. Huey Parker: Yeah, what she said. Johnny Anderson: Ha! Try and stop me, secrets agents. So, Johnny ran ???, ???. Johnny Anderson: (laughs) You'll never catch me. ???, ???. Miguel Rodriguez: We'll see about that! ???, ???. Savannha Hamilton: ???, ???. Huey Parker: Roger! ???, ???. ---- Kids: (laughs) Johnny Anderson: Aw man. You guys got me good. Huey Parker: ???, ???. Savannah Hamilton: ???, ???. ---- With that, Savannah turned on the TV, ???, ???. Coco Bongo Nightclub, 12:31 am The scene from the episode show the Coco Bongo, where everyone is having fun at the party, ???, ???. Professor Sprocket: Your luck is extraordinary, Miss, but do you lose as gracefully as you win? Secret Agent Callie: I wouldn't know about that, Professor Sprocket. I never lose. Professor Sprocket: There is a first time for everything... Agent Callie! A group of mercenaries popped out from their hiding places and surrounds Agent Callie. Secret Agent Callie: Bring it on! So, she uses her kung fu moves to take Professor Sprocket's goons and, ???, ???. Professor Sprocket: Hah! you missed! So much for the famous secret agent... Then, Callie used her shock pistol and blasts Professor Sprocket. soon he fell to the floor and passed out. Secret Agent Callie: Hmm... now that's shocking. Outside of the nightclub, Callie saw Tails and Winston were waiting for her. Secret Agent Callie: Bring the car around, Winston. and mind the air bag next time. Winston: Of course, Miss Foxworth. Secret Agent Callie and Winston: (laugh) Miles Tails Prowler: (sighs) TV Announcer: Stay tuned for more Secret Agent Callie! Then, Johnny turned off the TV and felt happy seeing the show. Johnny Anderson: Wow, Secret Agent Callie is so cool. Savannah Hamilton: Yeah, Maximilian didn't stand a chance against her. Huey Parker: You said it, Savannah. Johnny Anderson: Yep, I sure wish that I would get to meet her someday. Miguel Rodriguez: Me too. Just then, Corinne, Johnny's sister, came to the living room and tell her brother it was time for dinner. Corrine Anderson: Johnny, it's time for dinner, come to the kitchen. Johnny Anderson: I'll be right there, sis. Savannah Hamilton: ???, ???. Johnny Anderson: Yeah, ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Mysterious Girl: ???, ???. ???, ???. Henry: Sorry about the wait, miss, What can I get you? Mysterious Girl: A chocolate milkshake, Plain, please. Henry: Hmm, okay, (to Sanjay) hey, Sanjay! The new customer wants a plain chocolate milkshake, on the double! Sanjay: Plain? okay. Coming right up, right away. ???, ???. Thomas Anderson: Excuse me, ma'am, ???, ???. Mysterious Girl: ???, ???. Thomas Anderson: ???, ???. Mysterious Girl: Thank you, ???, ???. ???, ???. Johnny Anderson: Hey Dad, ???, ???. Thomas Anderson: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Johnny Anderson: And so, the bad guys were caught, And Secret Agent Callie saves the day again. Corrine Anderson: (scoffs) ???, ???. (alarm sound) ???, ???. Felix Anderson: Oh no. ???, ???. Johnny Anderson: Is this a fire drill? ???, ???. Felix Anderson: Put these on quickly. We don't have any time to-- (alarm stops) Felix Anderson: Follow me. Follow me. Come on! Come on! Follow me! ???, ???. Felix Anderson: There's a lot for you to know and very little time to explain. Corrine Anderson: Uncle Felix! Felix Anderson: It's alright, Corrine, ???, ???. ???, ???. I know someone who can help. ???, ???. Felix Anderson: ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: What are you talking about? Felix Anderson: She was assigned to protect your father... but something's gone wrong. I have to take you to the train station to Radiant Town! Corrine Anderson: That girl can't be a spy, she's not cool enough! ???, ???. Johnny Anderson: That's cool. ???, ???. Felix Anderson: According to the coordinates... in my locating device, he's being taken to Asia... or South America. Go in there. I'll be right back. Corrine Anderson: And if you're not? Felix Anderson: Hit the blue button to seal the door... and the green button to go. ???, ???. Johnny Anderson: Is this a joke? ???, ???. Bash: Hold it right there! ???, ???. ???, ???. Johnny Anderson: Cool! Corrine, look! Corrine! ???, ???. Johnny Anderson: Whoa! ???, ???. Felix Anderson: You'll have to go to the train station without me. Go now! Johnny Anderson: Uncle Felix, look out! ???, ???. Johnny Anderson: Yeah! Yeah! Felix Anderson: Find Agent Callie, tell her that Dr. Tempest has returned, You must find-- ???, ???. Sharpshooter: Stop him! he's got the blueprints! ???, ???. Johnny Anderson: Uncle Felix, behind you! Corrine Anderson: Who are those guys? Johnny Anderson: Get them! Corrine Anderson: Uncle Felix! Get them! ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: Press the blue and green buttons. Johnny Anderson: We can't leave Uncle Felix behind! ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: Oh, yes, we can. Blue to close, green to go. Quick! ???, ???. Bash: There they are! let's get em! ???, ???. Johnny Anderson: Here's the green button. Corrine Anderson: Blue button first! ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: Johnny! You never do anything right! Blue, then green! You gotta seal the door! Johnny Anderson: I can't find the blue! ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: (grunts) ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: Hang on! ???, ???. ???, ???. Johnny Anderson: Who are those guys? Corrine Anderson: I don't know. But they're catching up! ???, ???. Johnny Anderson: Where's the gas pedal? Corrine Anderson: No! Don't touch anything! ???, ???. Computer: ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: You weirdo! You switched it to manual! ???, ???. Johnny Anderson: How do you work this thing? ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: It was programmed to take us to the train station. Both: (screams) ???, ???. Johnny Anderson: (screams) ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: Johnny? Johnny? ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: Johnny, what are you doing down there? Johnny Anderson: Help me! ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: Hang on! I'm coming to get you! ???, ???. Sharpshooter: We've got them now! Bash: Let's catch them by surprise! ???, ???. Johnny Anderson: Uhh! ???, ???. Computer: Autopilot re-engaged. ???, ???. Mercenaries: (screams) ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: Wow! We are definitely gonna be late for school. ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: Stop shaking. Johnny Anderson: I can't. Corrine Anderson: Stop shaking, or you'll give yourself more warts. We're gonna be fine. Just be cool... and do exactly as I say. Johnny Anderson: OK. ???, ???. (electronic beeping) (computer engages) Computer: Welcome to the N.I.X. Super Guppy. ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: Johnny, don't touch anything. ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: Johnny! ???, ???. Johnny Anderson: Whoa! Corrine Anderson: Whoa, cool! ???, ???. Computer: Destination--Radiant Town. Estimated time for arrival... two hours, thirty minutes. ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: Johnny, close your eyes. Johnny Anderson: Why? Corrine Anderson: Just keep them shut, all right? ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: OK, you can open your eyes now. Johnny Anderson: Thanks. Corrine Anderson: I just don't want you crying all over me. Johnny Anderson: We're never gonna see our family again, are we? ???, ???. ???, ???. Computer: Refreshments ready. ???, ???. Computer: Would you care for a lullaby, sir? ???, ???. (toilet flushing) Computer: Now flushing your poop. Johnny Anderson: Yeah, yeah, yeah. ???, ???. Meanwhile, ???, ???. Dr. Tempest: ???, ???. Professor Sprocket: ???, ???. Dr. Tempest: Excellent. ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Thomas Anderson: ???, ???. Dr. Tempest: ???, ???. ---- Thomas Anderson: ???, ???. Professor Sprocket: ???, ???. Bash: Yeah! ???, ???. Tempest: ???, ???. Bash: Sorry, boss. ???, ???. Professor Sprocket: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Train Conductor: The train heading for Radiant Town will be departing soon! ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: ???, ???. Johnny Anderson: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Corrine Anderson: ???, ???. Johnny Anderson: ???, ???. ???, ???. Winston: Good evening young man and lady, how may I be of assistance? Johnny Anderson: ???, ???. Winston: ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: ???, ???. Winston: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Foxworth: Make yourselves right at home, guys. Johnny Anderson: Wow, this is so cool! ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: ???, ???. ???, ???. Winston: What would you like, children? ???, ???. Johnny Anderson: ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: ???, ???. Winston: Good choice. ???, ???. Rarity: ???, ???. Callie Foxworth: Thanks, Rarity. What would I do without you? Rarity: ???, ???. ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Foxworth: So, what brings you two here? ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: Our father was kidnapped by unknown group of mercenaries. ???, ???. Johnny Anderson: And our uncle says that you, ???, ???. Callie Foxworth: Hmm, ???, ???. Miles Tails Prowler: ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: ???, ???. Callie Foxworth: Do you mind if I see that picture? Corrine Anderson: Sure. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Edward: ???, ???. Callie Foxworth: ???, ???. Edward: May I have this dance, milady? Callie Foxworth: Certainly, I love too. ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: Wow. For a secret agent, she's a pretty good dancer. Johnny Anderson: Yeah. ???, ???. ???, ???. Maximilian: ???, ???. Butler: ???, ???. Maximilian: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Secret Agent Callie has arrived at London, England, ???, ???. Then, she saw Zip, Sebastian, Corrine and Johnny in the van, ???, ???. Secret Agent Callie: There seems to be a fine line between coincidence and irony. Johnny Anderson: ???, ???. Secret Agent Callie: ???, ???. Corrine Anderson: Johnny, this is ridiculous. ???, ???. Johnny Anderson: ???, ???. Corinne Anderson: (sighs) ???, ???. Zip: You sure about that map? Sebastian Fletcher: Unfortunately, there was some nonsense about the discovery of Dr. Tempest's old hideout years ago, soon discredited, And yet another roadside attraction was born. Secret Agent Callie: Well, let's see what we can see, shall we?, at least it should be educational. So, ???, ???. Secret Agent Callie: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Thomas Anderson: ???, ???. Dr. Tempest: ???, ???.